Choi
Choi is the Love Interest of General Yang from The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Choi was the sexy colonel in the Chinese faction Yang led. She is played by Jessey Meng. Biography After World War Two, Yang felt China had been given to layabouts and traitors. So he wanted to make it great again. He saw the only being capable of doing this was the First Emperor of China, the Dragon Emperor who had been encased in a terracotta statue thousands of years ago by the witch Zi Yuan for his treachery against her. Yang wanted to free the Emperor and found a lover in Choi, a colonel who sided with him in his quest for domination of China. Choi first appeared in the military base when Yang arrived home and they saluted. Choi lustfully approached Yang and said that their spy had bought them news of the O'Connells that they had the Eye of Shangri-La (a diamond) and Yang said this was good news and told Choi to rally the troops. Choi kissed Yang lustfully before she did this. Later, Choi reappeared with Yang at the Chinese Museum where Roger Wilson was chatting to the O'Connells, and Roger was revealed as the traitor who Choi had mentioned. Roger held Rick O'Connell at gunpoint to open the Eye and open the Emperor's sarcophagus. Rick said that resurrecting an army of mummies was insane but Yang forced him, saying only the pure of heart will give their blood for the fatherland, when Evelyn O'Connell said only a pure person's blood can open the Eye. Choi smirked at Yang upon hearing this and Yang tried to shoot Rick but their son Alex came in and tackled Roger, and Choi and Evelyn fought with Evelyn ruthlessly kicking Choi into a pile of rubbish. and then Lin, Zi Yuan's daughter came in and tried to stab the mummy of the Emperor but she failed. The real Emperor soon awoke, having been hidden in a statue all along, because when the Eye smashed on the statue this animated him. Choi returned in the final battle by the Great Wall of China, she had returned to her army and was seen smirking lustfully when Yang flew in on the Emperor, who had turned into a triple headed dragon. Choi met with Yang and gave him his military hat and the two kissed again then they saluted the Emperor who turned into his youthful human form. He announced he would begin global conquest today and Choi and Yang shouted hail the Emperor. Immediately afterwards, the earth under the Great Wall broke open when the dead slaves who the Emperor had used to build the Wall's foundations had been resurrected by Zi Yuan herself. The Emperor rallied his terracotta army for battle and Choi and Yang reluctantly followed with their men. In the battle, the terracotta army gained the upper hand against the Undead slaves, and Choi fought bravely before seeing the O'Connells going under the Wall to stop the Emperor. Choi got scared and called to Yang that the O'Connells were going under the Wall to stop the Emperor and they needed to help their master. However, as they drove furiously to the dungeon under the Wall, a bomb thrown by Jonathan Carnaharn fell on them and blew their jeep up. However, Choi survived, albeit naked and disheveled, and she and Yang went under the Wall to fight the O'Connells. They almost won but Evelyn cheated and kicked Yang into a cog. Yang got crushed to death and a naked Choi ran in to pull him out and he said to let go but Choi said never and lustfully kissed him as she got crushed to death with him. Gallery 008TDE_Jessey_Meng_002-1-.jpg|Choi looking lustfully at Yang Fuuu.jpg|Choi overlooking the army lustfully on the right 008TDE_Maria_Bello_012.jpg|Choi in the background looking lustfully at Yang 008TDE_Maria_Bello_013.jpg|Choi's lust for Yang led her to slice open Evelyn's hand Yjrg243.jpg|Choi with Yang in the army 400px-Mummy_3_-_Browning.jpg|Choi firing at the Undead slaves who broke out of the Wall 23440065679_ab78985162.jpg|The cog rips her clothes off so she's naked Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Opposing Faction Category:Love at First Sight Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Evil Love Category:Combat Able Love Interest